


I Won't Let You Slip

by FandomLife54



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz Has Two Dads, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Hiking, Hugs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Big Happy Family, Protective Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Thank You Park Rangers, landslides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLife54/pseuds/FandomLife54
Summary: Eddie lets himself relax, just a little, allowing his eyes to break away towards the greenery for once and it’s breathtaking. Not for the first time, he finds himself happy that he brought them to California.Even though scary things have happened. Buck would say that he’s jinxed himself just thinking about it.ORWhile enjoying a simple hike along a mountain trail, Buck and Christopher get caught in a landslide. They're ok for the most part and agree to meet back at the parking lot, but that doesn't mean Eddie isn't desperate to get back to them as soon as possible.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 337





	I Won't Let You Slip

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha hiatus? What hiatus? I haven't had a crippling writers block for the last five months, you have... Ok, I did. But I'm doing my best to drag myself out of my funk. I hope this small fluff fic is good, I can't exactly trust my brain reading my own writing. Thank you for giving it a chance and please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoy. I love talking to you guys. ^__^

Eddie slips through his bedroom door without a sound, peeking around the corner to the mess of a pillowfort that sits piled in his living room. Along the wall, two figures have their heads against the tall window, eyes locked on the blue sky above them. 

“You called it, buddy. It’s a beautiful, sunny day. Think you’re up for that hike?”

Chris’ wide smile pushes his glasses up his cheeks. “Yeah!” 

“Alright. Go wake up your dad and I’ll start packing. How do sandwiches sound for lunch?”

“Sounds good. Don’t forget dad doesn’t like mustard.”

“And no tomatoes for you. I got this,” Buck chuckles.

“Need any help?” Eddie steps forward, running a hand through his rumpled hair. Small feet shuffle along the floor as Christopher rushes to wrap his arms around his dad. Eddie welcomes the hug, holding him there to sway a little. “Good morning. How was your sleepover in the pillowfort? I hope you two didn’t stay up too late.”

“We didn’t. And the rain finally stopped, see? Can we go on our hike today?”

How could Eddie deny him anything when he looks at him with those big, brown eyes? “Of course, mijo. I can look for a trail for us after we clean up.”

“We already know which trail to go on! It’s the one we did last time, next to the ocean.”

Eddie does recall the one he’s talking about. They’d gone on multiple paths in the area, Buck always researching the incline and difficulty beforehand. Last time, though, Christopher insisted they go on this coastal trail that led to a picnic area overlooking the water. Buck acted innocent but somehow already knew the trail was smooth enough for him to maneuver his crutches over. Although it was longer than their usual hike, Chris was determined to challenge himself this time. 

So, they went. And, honestly, just that first glimpse when they rounded the bend and could see the whole ocean off in the distance. Gorgeous. He’d never seen Chris so proud of himself and he knew everything was worth it.

“Perfect. Let’s put this pillowfort away and then we can stretch and get dressed for the hike. Buck, do you mind getting the food and water together?”

“Not at all! Anything for my favorite Diaz.” Chris giggles as Buck presses a kiss to his cheek. “Let me throw on my workout clothes and then I’ll get right on those sandwiches.” 

Eddie manages to stomp out the warmth kindling in his chest as the man skips away. Buck being so good to his kid always makes him want to kiss the man and that would be an embarrassing conversation when Buck inevitably turns him down. 

Instead, he focuses on the tasks at hand and before he knows it, they’re hiking along the dirt path, breathing in the fresh, forest air. His gaze drops back to Chris every few feet, watching the way he moves and checking for any rocks on the road ahead that might pose a challenge. But then, Buck is by his side, chatting with the boy and making him smile. And he can tell Buck is doing the same thing he is, looking ahead before dropping his head back down to face Chris. 

It’s reassuring. It’s comforting. Eddie lets himself relax, just a little, allowing his eyes to break away towards the greenery for once and it’s breathtaking. Not for the first time, he finds himself happy that he brought them to California. 

Even though scary things have happened. Buck would say that he’s jinxed himself just thinking about it. 

A sudden jolt has Eddie stumbling backwards, trying to catch himself as the ground cracks beneath his feet. On instinct, his sight locks onto Christopher and his arm barely moves an inch before another hand is pressed against his chest, shoving him away. 

He falls onto solid ground and Buck curls himself around Christopher, both of them dragged down with the earth below them. 

“ _ CHRIS! BUCK! _ ” 

It only lasts a few seconds, the fall. They’re twenty, maybe twenty-five, feet down the cliffside and on another trail. Miraculously, they’re only half buried and Buck is already working to dredge them out.

….

Buck shoves himself forward, one arm still wrapped firmly around Chris with his head secured against Buck’s shoulder. 

“ _ Buck! Chris, baby, are you guys alright?” _

__

He crawls the last inches of his body out of the earth and crashes to the floor, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. Eddie’s calls ring desperately in his ear so he lifts a thumb up to the sky, not bothering to check if it’s even in his direction. 

The air stings the hand resting on Chris’ head. It’s torn and bleeding, he knows, but he doesn’t dare look at it. All he can think is that if he were still on blood thinners, this whole situation would be 10x worse. Small mercies, he guesses. 

As for the rest of him, his movements are stiff and his body aches but nothing feels broken. Only the muscles in his hand are throbbing viciously. Not that any of that matters right now. 

“Chris,” he mumbles, pulling back a little so the boy has room to lift his face. “Hey, buddy, look at me. Does anything hurt?” A brief shake of his head is all he gets. “You sure?” A nod. 

“ _ Buck? _ ” 

Sitting up is difficult but he does it, turning his head up towards Eddie. 

“We’re ok!” They seem to be on another trail. That should work. He pulls out his (thankfully undamaged) phone, skimming through his photos for the picture of the map he took all those months ago when they first started exploring the area. “Eds! Both these trails lead back to the parking lot. Just start walking back, ok? Don’t try to climb down. We’ll meet you there.”

“ _ Ok _ ,” he says but Buck can see his hesitance. Then, louder, “ _ Ok, but hurry! Or- Don’t. Don’t hurt yourself trying to rush. Just. Please, be safe.” _

“We will!” As Eddie disappears over the ledge, Buck turns back to Chris, patting him gently. “It’s ok, buddy. I’m gonna get you back to your dad.” He braces himself against the wall, rising gingerly to his feet. “Eventually…” 

A single crutch dangles from Chris’ arm and Buck turns around to tug the other one from it’s grave. 

“Is it broken?” 

Buck almost startles at his voice in the silence. “No, I don’t think so. Just a little dirty, that’s all. Like us.” No response. It wasn’t a good joke anyways. “Do you mind if I check you over before we start moving?” 

His chest aches at the quiet, “Ok.” 

Sitting the boy on the floor, Buck’s sure to keep his injured hand at the base of Chris’ back and out of sight. 

“Tell me if you feel any pain.” Gentle fingers prod along his legs and arms, careful of the small scrapes there. They move to his ribs, then his neck, and finally rest in his hair. “Alright, Superman, you check out physically. Now how are you feeling here?” 

Chris stares at the finger tapping over his heart, never lifting his gaze. “I’m fine.”

“I see.” Buck blows out a soft breath. “Is it ok if I tell you how I’m feeling?” That catches the boy’s attention. He nods. “I didn’t know what was happening when the ground started to shake. Then, when I saw you falling, I got really really scared.” Chris’ lips pinch into a straight line. “I was afraid I wouldn’t catch you in time. After I did, when we were trapped and sliding down in the dirt, it sorta felt like we were in the tsunami again. And that made me feel worse. But,” he knocks their foreheads together, squeezing Chris’ hand in his, “then it was over. It felt fast, like we should have been falling a lot longer. Maybe that’s because we were in the waves of the tsunami for a while. I almost didn’t trust the sudden stop... It was kinda like going down a big slide.” 

“A scary slide,” Chris grumbles. 

“A  _ super _ scary slide. But now we’re both at the bottom and we’re both ok. We made it. And that makes me happy. I’m so glad you're not hurt on the outside and I know your dad is gonna be happy, too. I know our insides aren’t doing great, so let’s go catch up to your dad, ok? I bet it’ll make our insides feel a lot better.” Christopher agrees, his shoulders a little less tense than before. “Awesome. I got an idea, too, so we can get to him even faster.”

His legs have rested enough. 

….

The strange buzzing under his skin seems to seep into every corner of his mind, whispering things to burn terrible images into his head. He’s never had so much trouble keeping distractions at bay before, hasn’t felt his heart pound like this since he was taking cover from a hail of bullets. 

Focus. He needs to focus. 

His foot hits the cement floor of the parking lot like a bomb, his lungs begging for more oxygen and less fire. Not yet. 

Swinging his head around, his eyes scan over the various paths open to take. Which one would lead him to where he needs to be? Oh! There, centered before the trails begin.  _ The map _ . 

He must look crazed to the people he edges away, jamming his finger to the map where a small image of a bench sits. They were almost there so he backtracks their path and shifts his vision to the trail just right of it. That one! 

Alright, the entrance should be right-

A storm of rangers pull up in their convoy, their radios a constant chatter. And they start taping off the entrances. 

“Woah,” one woman halts him as he tries to edge through. “I’m sorry, sir. We got reports of a partial collapse on the trails up ahead. We need to keep everyone off these paths until the earth has stabilized and we can clear out the dirt.”

“My-” His throat closes with a hitch. “I need-... Please.”

The ranger begins to speak again but Eddie can’t bear to listen. He’s a first responder, he knows this speech. Of course they’re not gonna let him run in blind. 

…  _ Still.  _

“My son is out there. He’s with my best friend. I need to help them.”

“Search and rescue will be here soon.” Eddie shakes his head. “Can you give me their names? A description of what they look like, what they were wearing, or a general location of where you last saw them?

“I know where they are, just let me pass. I’m a medic.”

“I understand you’re worried but it’s too dangerous to let you go. If we can get to your family, they’ll either be brought to the medical tent we’re setting up right here or flown out to a nearby hospital. It all depends on their injuries. We don’t know what those are just yet so I need you to be patient with us and let us do our jobs.” She must see she’s not getting through to him. “The recent heavy rains weakened the trails and triggered the collapse. I know rushing them out seems like the best option but we need to wait for the people prepared to handle this type of situation in case another landslide is triggered.”

Another landslide… 

Buck said they were alright but what if the floor were to collapse under them again? Or come from above? Bigger this time, from a taller height with more force? 

A scream is building in the back of his throat when they all stop, the sound of voices echoing in the distance. Here they come, Buck barreling around the bend with a cackling Chris riding piggyback and his crutches tucked neatly under his arm. 

No one tries to stop him this time, Eddie charging towards them to tackle them in his embrace. Chris practically jumps into his arms and they cling to each other with all their might. 

“Chris, thank  _ God _ .” Christopher giggles at the onslaught of kisses but he never tells him to stop. “Baby, mijo. Are you ok? Are you hurt? Buck-”

He doesn’t miss the way the man hides his right hand behind his back, giving Eddie a  _ look _ before shooting that blinding smile back at Chris. Eddie wants to cry. 

The ranger walks up to them and inspects their scratches from afar. “I’m glad to see the two of you made it out. If you come over to the medical tent, we can check out your injuries and make sure you’re safe to head home?”

Buck speaks up first, thanking her and pushing Eddie forward with his good hand. When they get to the tent, Buck insists that he’s alright and that they examine Chris. It’s not long before they’re finished and Chris is back in his father’s arms, colorful band-aids littering his legs. 

Now silent conversations aren’t anything new between them, but this feels more like a fight. Eddie knows Buck’s hiding something and he needs him to get checked out. Thankfully, one of the medics calls to him before he has to say it. 

“Umm,” the medic starts, eyes flickering to the hand still tucked behind Buck’s back. “Would you mind if we asked you some questions about the landslide before you go? It would just take a second. You two could get a headstart on getting buckled in while you wait.” 

“Yes,” Eddie rushes. He curls his hand around Buck’s wrist and squeezes softly. “You should  _ talk _ to him. We’ll be fine waiting in the truck. Take your time.” 

Something flickers behind those blue irises and he nods. “Thanks.”

Once Chris is buckled in, Eddie joins him in the back seat, holding the straw as he sips from their water bottle. He’s not sure how long Buck will take and he doesn’t want to think about how much time is passing. Turning on the radio, he lets the music fill his mind as he pulls their sandwiches out to eat. 

They’re nearly done by the time the passenger door opens. He lets Chris finish his, putting the rest of his own sandwich away, and slips into the driver's seat. Glancing over, it’s hard to miss the stark white bandages swallowing Buck’s hand where it rests on his stomach. 

“Well then,” Eddie starts, eyeing Chris through the rearview mirror. “Change of plans. How about we head back home, build a pillowfort big enough for all three of us, and watch movies for the rest of the day?”

The sleepy smile Buck gives him is answer enough.

They’re halfway through Finding Nemo when Chris asks.

“Bucky, is your hand ok?”

Eddie’s trying to formulate a good response when Buck cuts in. 

“Yeah, buddy, don’t worry. See, I got a cut on my hand that was a little bigger than the ones you got and they didn’t have a bandaid big enough to cover it! I didn’t even notice it till that nice medic pointed it out. I told him I’d be fine without anything but he wanted to make sure I got better so he wrapped it up for me just in case. I’m fine now, though, I promise.” 

Something itches at the back of Eddie’s mind when Buck scuffles Chris’ hair with his bandaged hand. It doesn’t click until later that night when Chris is fast asleep in bed and they’re putting the last of the cushions back on the couch. 

He’s in Buck’s space before he really knows what he’s doing, cradling that hand in his own. 

“You-...” Memories flash behind his eyes on loop, Buck holding Chris as the earth crumbles and falls. This hand secured around his small head. “You got hurt protecting him. That’s why you didn’t want him to see this.” Buck’s eyes stay glued to the floor. “How bad is it?”

“Not terrible. It was just… bleeding. And the skin was…” He shakes his head. “When you left Chris with me after the tsunami, he told me how scared he was when he saw me collapse. And he kept staring at the scratches on my face. He said he was sorry I got hurt because of him. Because he wanted to go to the boardwalk that day... I just… I don’t want him blaming himself for this, too. He doesn’t deserve that kind of guilt.” 

Eddie couldn’t stop himself if he tried. He lifts Buck’s hand to his lips, pressing gentle kisses to his fingertips, his palm, his wrist. The ball of Buck’s throat bobs when their eyes meet and Eddie smiles. 

“I… panicked today.” Buck’s eyes actually widened at that. “I haven’t let myself panic in so long I kinda forgot what it felt like.”

“It’s horrible.”

“Yeah,” Eddie chuckles. “We’re responders. It’s our job to keep a level head when chaos breaks out, but-” He closes his eyes. “When that earthquake hit, you convinced me that Chris was safe, and he was. When the tsunami hit, I barely had a second to process what you were telling me before Chris was back in my arms... I’ve never actually had to  _ see _ him in danger, I just pick up the pieces after the danger has passed. But you,” Buck lets out a stuttering breath, “this is the second time you’ve saved his life. Where you threw yourself in harm's way in order to protect him.”

“I’d do it again. As many times as he needs me.” Buck pulls the hand holding his against his heart. “And I’d do it for you. No matter what.”

He’s shaking, he knows, but he can’t look away. “And that doesn’t scare you?”

“Not as much as losing either of you does. You guys are  _ everything _ to me. And I know that’s a lot to put on you all of a sudden, but-”

Their lips meet in a gentle brush and Buck cups Eddie’s jaw with his free hand, tugging him closer. If Eddie rises to his toes just to put his arms around Buck’s neck, well, that’s just logistics. He’d get on a stool if it meant he gets to feel Buck pull him higher with his arms around his waist. It’s easy, forgetting everything for that one moment, but then he finds himself holding on a little too tightly.

Buck breaks the kiss with a groan, whining softly as he buries his face against Eddie’s neck. 

“Sorry, sorry. You’re probably bruised to hell.”

“I’m fine, just a little tender. Thankfully, neither of us have work tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Eddie lifts his cheek from the top of Buck’s head. “Will you stay? You can come sleep in my bed, if you’d like. I know my couch isn’t  _ that  _ comfortable.”

“Wow, Eds. At least buy a guy dinner first.” 

His face must flush red because Buck laughs, loud and unhindered. He wants to kiss him again but that would cut the sound short and almost nothing is worth that. 

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” The smile he receives is the only answer he needs. “Bed. Start moving. Go.”

“So bossy.”

They’ve just gotten through a playfully awkward dress change when a small knock rings out. Eddie opens his bedroom door, Christopher standing there with his head held low. 

“Dad, can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Of course, mijo. Did you have a nightmare?” Christopher nods, letting his dad hold his hand as he leads him to the bed. “That’s ok. You can sleep right between us.” 

Chris turns his head to see Buck stepping out of the bathroom. “Buck! Did you have a bad dream, too?”

Buck lifts him up and onto the mattress, scooting under the blankets beside him. “Not possible now that you’re here. Is it ok if we both share your dad’s bed tonight? I’m still kinda scared after what happened today.”

Chris pats his head, the picture of love. “It’s ok. If you do wake up from a nightmare, just remind yourself you’re safe now and I’m here with you. That’s what dad always tells me when I sleep with him. We’re both here for you, Bucky.” 

Buck’s eyes shimmer in the bedroom light. “Right back at you, Superman. We love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Chris mumbles, already closing his eyes. 

Eddie shuts off the lights and dips into his side of the bed, arm stretching over the small body next to him. He plants a quick kiss on Chris’ head before looking up and doing the same to Buck’s lips. 

“Goodnight, Buck.”

“Goodnight, Eddie.” 

  
  



End file.
